<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Premier matin by jielle21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001935">Premier matin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jielle21/pseuds/jielle21'>jielle21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mum (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lesley Manville - Freeform, Peter Mullan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jielle21/pseuds/jielle21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au petit matin de leur première nuit, juste avant de partir pour la semaine d'anniversaire de Derek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cathy Walker/Michael Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Premier matin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cathy s’assit sur le lit, aussi doucement qu’elle le put. Comme si elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle savait pourtant qu’elle serait bien incapable de partir sans lui avoir parlé, sans qu'elle sente son regard sur elle.<br/>Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage endormi de Michael. Il sursauta légèrement, et ouvrit les yeux. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.<br/>Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il vit qu'elle portait sa veste et son sac en bandoulière. Cathy était prête à partir.</p>
<p>- Tu me quittes déjà ?</p>
<p>- Oui, je ne veux pas faire attendre mon jeune et bel amant, plaisanta-t-elle. </p>
<p>- Je pensais que cette nuit te l'aurait fait oublier.</p>
<p>Le ton faussement boudeur de Michael la fit rire. Elle ne put résister. Elle se pencha vers lui, et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- C’était merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.</p>
<p>- Pour moi aussi. Reste, reste avec moi.</p>
<p>- J'en ai vraiment très envie, Michael...</p>
<p>- Mais... ?</p>
<p>- Aurais-tu oublié cette longue et belle semaine qui nous attend avec toute ma famille ?, ironisa-t-elle. </p>
<p>- Oh tu veux parler de la Murder Party ? Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Au fait, quelqu'un a prévenu Pauline qu'elle se faisait tuer dès le premier jour ?</p>
<p>Cathy éclata de rire. Le bruit d’une voiture dans la rue la ramena à la réalité. Elle caressa une dernière fois le visage de Michael et se leva à contrecœur.</p>
<p>- Je dois y aller. Jason et Kelly ne vont pas tarder à arriver à la maison.</p>
<p>- Je te raccompagne, proposa Michael.</p>
<p>- Non, je préfère que tu gardes tes forces pour ce qui nous attend, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.</p>
<p>Un dernier clin d’œil à Michael et Cathy disparut dans les escaliers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>